User blog:Daffodillydoo/Dragon Detectives
Ideas for the dragons story by me, LibbyLubbyLuubby, Rea4Dragon, and SavagexxFox. Overview Characters (based off of members SavagexxFox, LibbyLubbyLuuby, Rea4Dragon) Savannah “Savvy” Starksmolder: Fire elf. (Savannah is a type of cat that has a pattern similar to a cheetah. Cats are associated with the fire element. Also, a savanna is a warm, tropical place where lions roam.) Libby Lionden: Fire elf. (Libby could be a variation of “Leib” which means “lion.”) Rihanna “Rea” Rainfall: Water elf. (Rea means “flowing stream.” Rihanna means "basil" to show her love of plants.) Mostly, they're annoying the librarian (Miss Heatherfield) and complaining about school. There's a part at the library where they're researching a group project. The teacher that let Ragana be bullied (Miss Cyanspark) is just an overall bad teacher, they're in her class and she gives them so much homework. (I wanted to include some real-life struggles in it.) Since they spend so much time at the library, they eventually find a secret room behind a bookcase one day. There are ancient books in the secret room, and they find an old copy of “The Legend of Noctura.” This is the non-cursed version and they find out the truth about Lumia’s lies. (SavagexxFox had a theory that Lumia put a spell on the history books to hide the truth about what happened between her and Noctura, which would explain why the version of the legend Ragana was reading didn't match what the runes actually say .) I was originally picturing these three as background characters in the new story I'm imagining. But then LibbyLubbyLuubby suggested we create an entire fanfic where we’re involved in our own adventure. After SavagexxFox mentioned how the dragons get overlooked, I had some new thoughts. Maybe they could also find an old copy of the dragon legend in the secret room and they learn info about who the blue-haired elf was and what happened to the king dragon. They go to the cave with the paintings to look around for more clues . . . and that’s when they notice that the crystal dragon treasure is gone. They could be the ones to solve the mystery of who stole it. Suspects include: -Sira Copperbranch -Roblin the Goblin -Laverne Leafshade They interrogate the suspects as quickly as they can because they don’t want dragons to lose trust in elves. Already, there’s been a change and the dragons are acting differently . . . Warning: Spoilers ahead Brainstorming in progress Things may later change Characters Victims Kaida: She is the blue-haired elf from the dragon legend. Even if she’s related to Tidus, that doesn’t necessarily mean she has to be a water elf. In the legend, it says that the blue-haired elf nursed the dragon's wounds. So it sounds like there's a chance she could be a healer elf. In that case, having her be both earth and water could work. (Several sources say that “Kaida” means “dragon.” Not only that, but “Kai” means “sea” in Hawaiian. And apparently it also means “willow tree” in Navajo. So it has a connection to water, earth, and dragons, which is pretty fitting. Plus, I like the way the names Tidus and Kaida sound together.) King Evander: He is the male dragon from legend. What happened to him and Kaida? SavagexxFox wrote: i feel like the blue-haired elf should have something to do with the thief. maybe a villain was after the dragon head, and so Blue took it and hid it so that they couldn't find it, but the villain kidnapped ('cuz every elves story's gotta have a kidnapping) her and the king dragon and tried to force her to tell him where it is. Daffodillydoo wrote: On the Season 1 map of Elvendale, there is a rocky landform next to Skyra’s Castle called “Red Mountain,” which has the silhouette of a dragon perched at the top. I was thinking maybe Red Mountain could be the place where the king dragon and Blue are being held captive? There could be caves/tunnels in the mountain where they're being held, with secret entrances that are really hard to find. Maybe the caves/tunnels in Red Mountain could be the headquarters of the villain and/or the evil dragons? Villains Levi: He is the foolish elf who gets betrayed by the dragons. One thing in Elves we don’t have is a proper wind elf villain, and we don’t have any male wind elves either. So I thought that the elf who gets betrayed by the dragons could be an evil wind elf. For some reason, I’ve always liked the name “Levi” for a boy. “Levi” is spelled like the first part of the word “levitation.” It’s also the first part of the Latin word “leviculus,” which means “silly, unwise, clueless, and vain.” I’m a fan of nicknames so his full name could be Leviathan Eventide, and then Levi could be his nickname. Fray: He has the ability to amplify people’s fears. Fray is also helping Levi and the evil gang by amplifying the elves’ fear of dragons (as well as the dragons’ fear of elves.) Longer bio here. Lumos: ??? I also thought of what we could do for our elf-hating gang of evil dragons. There are four of us, so I thought that we could each contribute one dragon to the gang (and then in the story it’ll be evenly balanced, with 4 dragons and the 4 of us as elves.) I already created the disabled dark dragon, so I’m good to go. Odious: The name “Odious” jumped into my head. (It means “unpleasant.”) He is a disabled dark dragon who can’t fly because of an accident that was caused by an elf (resulting in a wing injury.) And this main dragon villain could be recruiting other dragons with hatred towards elves. These dragons could be trying to force a war on purpose, and stole the treasure in order to increase the distrust that dragons have for elves. Maybe the old dragon got left behind somehow in Elvendale when all the other dark dragons and dark elves were being banished? It could add to his tragic backstory, being separated from the rest of his kind (and blaming Elvendale for banishing them all.) I was thinking that the dragon could have been so severely disabled that Elvendale didn’t think he was much of a threat. So they kind of forgot about him and as a result, he was never banished along with the others. Elderberry: Savvy, if you still want a dragon to be mortal and visibly-old, I thought of another possible way it could work. Maybe we could say that your dragon gave up its magic on purpose to save someone's life. It could’ve been an elf’s life that your dragon saved, but the elf was very ungrateful and didn’t appreciate the dragon’s sacrifice. So, the dragon began to believe that elves were entitled and self-serving, and began to develop a hatred towards them. I thought the dragon could be a female earth dragon named Elderberry. Universe: Rea, for your dragon, I was thinking we could use Universe and have her be one of the dark dragons that got banished to the Shadow World. She has a pattern of glowing stars, so she could have bioluminescence (like fireflies) and therefore, her scales aren’t sensitive to the light like the other banished dark dragons. So, she was able to cross back into Elvendale and joined up with the evil dragon gang there. (These are just my fave dragon concepts that you guys came up with.) Plot Rosalyn’s Role/Sapphire’s Sanity SavagexxFox wrote: oh boy, i'm just imagining a part where villain tries to flirt with Rosalyn, Cronan gets mad at him, Naida gets mad at Cronan for getting mad at him, and Rosalyn totally milks it Daffodillydoo wrote: Now I really want to include the flirting scenario in the story! Maybe Rosalyn can help them with the investigation? If we decide to go with what I said earlier about the dragon legend being her favorite bedtime story, then it would make sense that Rosalyn would want to track them down as well. (Or if you guys think of another way to include her in the story, let me know.) Daffodillydoo wrote: Aside from Amnesia in Elvendale, Rosalyn had a really small role in the stories after that, so I wouldn't mind featuring her a lot in this story. She could be both a detective-helper and an advice-giver. Maybe Savvy can even go to her for a way to heal her dog-bites! Or, since the treasure was stolen, the dragons are going wild, right? So maybe a dragon could attack one of them and they need to go to Rosalyn for her healing powers. The possibilities are endless . . . Rea4dragon wrote: Those are great ideas! I like the first one, but I kinda like to think that having dog bites makes a person look tough (just in stories, I don’t like angry dogs, I feel sorry for ‘em) so I am for the Dragon attack although I will volunteer for that if no one else wants, if that’s what it takes. Daffodillydoo wrote: Thanks for volunteering Rea, I'm kind of glad you did. I think it would be the most heartbreaking if it was you because you love dragons so much, so for them to do that to you would be the most soul-crushing. In this list of dragon powers, Sapphire is the one who stands out to me because she was actually born with healing magic, whereas with elves I think it's a little different, any elf can learn how to be a healer. So now I wonder if dragons can have special powers not connected to the elements!? (Also, of course you can post the bios if you want!) Ashwing: Stone singer. Uses her rumbling call to sense minerals deep within the earth. Gust: Powerful wind magic. Merina: Soothing water magic. Can manipulate water and summon it into the air by flapping her wings. Sapphire: Mind-healer. Her presence makes anyone feel more calm and relaxed when they are near. When she’s injured, she turns those around her tense and argumentative. Her powers are so strong, she was able to resist the Goblin King’s mind-control! Thorne: Gentle earth magic. Can make everything on the earth sprout and blossom. Can manipulate living things. Zonya: Creative fire magic. Can create any shape or image with her fire. And creating beautiful fireworks on a warm summer night! SavagexxFox wrote: idea: maybe Sapphire is the ONE dragon who doesn't go nuts because of her mind thing Daffodillydoo wrote: I also really like the idea of Sapphire staying sane! That would be good to have one dragon still on their side, especially if Rosalyn is helping them. How to Train Your Dragon 3 Warning: Spoilers ahead for How to Train Your Dragon Part 3! I started thinking what if there was an Elves equivalent of that and the dragons all had to leave the mainland to hide from the "evil force" that attacked the king in the legend. Just imagine how heartbreaking that would be if the elves had to say goodbye to the dragons. It was a sad and beautiful moment in the movie. Maybe it could be for the dragon treasure story we were creating before where our characters are ready to give up and they’re afraid that dragons and elves will destroy each other if they stay together. So they think the only way to protect everyone is for elves and dragons to be separated (but thankfully they find the treasure and the dragons can come back.) Category:Blog posts